1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pair of hair tweezers that are used in picking up and then pulling out any unwanted hairs or any other small things such as splinters, thorns and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional pair of hair tweezers that are known to the prior art will be explained below by using FIG. 1.
In general, the conventional hair tweezers 1 include a bend section 2 and a pair of opposing plate-shaped gripping sections 3a, 3b that are bent at the bend portion 2 from which the gripping sections 3a, 3b extend in the longitudinal direction, wherein the pair of opposing gripping surfaces 5a, 5ba that are provided to face opposite each other are formed on the lateral end edges 4a, 4b of the corresponding gripping sections 3a, 3b which are located on the side facing the bend section 2.
Using the conventional hair tweezers, the user may grip the gripping sections 3a, 3b with his or her fingers, bringing the lateral end edges 4a, 4b of the gripping sections 3a, 3b closer to each other against the action of their elastic forces and in the directions shown by arrows 6a, 6b. In this way, any unwanted hair or the like can be pulled out by picking up or holding the hair or the like located between the pair of gripping surfaces 5a, 5b. During this operation, the elastic force can be provided by the pair of opposing plate-shaped gripping sections 3a, 3b that are bent at the bend section 2 and extend from the bend section 2 toward the longitudinal direction.
Various types of the hair tweezers described above have been proposed until the present time (such as Patent Documents 1 and 2).